Warmaster Abalam
Name: Abalam Gender: Male Species: Human Type: Terran Augment Mutant Cyborg Rank/Title/Position: Warmaster Notes: Born into a life of luxury on Terra, Abalam was the heir to a family known for the control of numerous, high production mines across the old Holy Terran Empire. Not wanting for anything, he only joined the military out of boredom and a change of pace.....that, and he was jealous of the rising stars his former schoolmates had become due to their own service. Though not an unambitious man, Abalam made a point of not hooking his wagon to anyone else, wanting his name to stand alone. His rise to Warmaster came as even a surprise to him. When serving as a Commander in the post of first officer on one of their galactic conquest vessels, the ship stumbled upon a "Morpher" nest. As the crew was being slaughtered left-and-right around him, Abalam took the initiative and killed his own Captain, setting it up so that it looked like the "Morphers" had done it instead. Now the ranking officer of the ship, no one knowing the true secret of his rise, he successfully lead what was left of the dwindling crew in a successful counter-attack, killing enough "Morphers" that they withdrew from the ship to regroup, allowing the Terran vessel time to escape. In recognition of this accomplishment, Commander Abalam found several Warmaster's clamoring to compete to back his rise into their ranks. Unexpected backing came from the imperial family itself, specifically a prince Abalam had served with during the "Morpher" battle, the ship's tactical officer. Though the ship was scrapped because of the damage, Abalam's actions, he kept the truth about the Captain's death to himself, allowed him to become a Warmaster, which only added to the imperial favor shown his family. Abalam worked as a Warmaster who was known more for his overseeing of Terran assets as opposed to military activities. As Warmaster was just as much a political title as a military rank, he wasn't the only one who excelled in such activities. In his duties, Abalam was able to oversee his family's mines as well as those of their competition. Due to this, he was able to manipulate things in his family's favor, as was the Terran way. Settling in, Abalam was caught unaware decades later when Aku's attempt at exterminating the imperial family set off a three-way civil war. Risking his own life, the Warmaster rushed to use his own assets to extract the prince who had backed his rise to Warmaster all that time previously and backed his other projects since. Though neither would call the other friends, they saw each other as important allies and Abalam was throwing his lot in with the survivors of the imperial family. After the Fall and during the Exile, Abalam and the prince worked together overseeing the Loyalist scouts as they spread out to find a new homeworld to settle on. The whole time, he fully expected the prince to rise to the throne as the next Emperor. However, both were surprised when the highest ranking remaining Warmasters and what was left of the imperial family's leadership decided on a young Princess Lianna for elevation to the throne instead as Empress, with Warmaster Tollens as her Regent. Concealing his distaste for Lianna's alliance with the Narn, Wookiees, and Lurmen to help the fleet settle on a new world and found what came to be officially known as the Terran Imperial Loyalists, he and his allied prince worked behind the scenes. Openly, publicly, they were both in support of Lianna's government. Secretly, behind closed doors, however, they and others worked to arrange the fall of Lianna's regime and the rise of the prince to the throne with a return to the old Holy Terran Empire's way of doing things. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Empire Of The Rising Sun